cerconrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vault Training Floors
Training Floor Information These floors usually have structures built within to simulate assaulting or defending against an opposing force. There are two classifications these floors are given. Standard and Advanced. Standard Usually big enough to replicate a large warehouse. Takes longer to assemble and disassemble. Advanced Much bigger than a Standard floor and has technology to simulate a real environment. Structures can be built faster and a fake weather system has been implemented. Only present at Mother Base Styx. Each floor has identical observation decks that extend just below the ceiling with an extremely resilient window to peer out of. The decks also have multiple monitors at the back, which are connected to cameras within the floor. These should give a viewing angle to every section of the floor. On the left wall you will find a large monitor showing the rosters and status of each operator currently present on the floor. At the right end of the decks, there is a refreshment station with chips, snack cakes, water, soda, and various other snacks and drinks. A bar and seats are positioned just in front of the window. Training Floor Weaponry and Gear Operators entering these floors will be given a suit similar to the Engineer CCUs. These suits have an undersuit like their Combat counterparts and the same HUD. However they aren’t nearly as heavy and the nano/zero-suit is instead replaced by a suit almost identical, yet it doesn’t improve the user’s strength, which would be required with the regular CCUs. These modified CCUs will be called CTUs. (Cerberus Training Uniform.) THe weaponry will be identical to the operator’s usual loadout. However it is modified to fire capsules of a clear, odorless, liquid chemical I like to call ‘Sting-water’ the larger the usual caliber, the more sting-water in the capsules. Upon impact, the sting-water capsule shatters and the liquid is released onto the victim. The ‘nano-suit’ detects the sting-water and injects a small serum near the point of impact. This serum then simulates the pain of a real gunshot wound and is able to be remedied by medics who are given the antidote. Should an operator take enough shots that would kill them in a real situation, the serum will knock them unconscious. Extensive testing has proven the serum to cause no short-term nor long-term side effects other than some soreness. An overdose will cause numbness which is easily reversed, however this only happens in extreme cases and the suits will not inject any if the operator is already unconscious. Explosive devices have been modified to send large amounts of sting-water in an appropriate radius. Breaching charges are only to be used with specific permission from the overseer of the vaults training floor, or one of the Directors. The new Thermite-Carbon Wire device is prohibited until further testing has been done with it by the DU’s Demolitions Expert and R&D Division. The only melee weapons allowed are batons and your own body. Training Floor Rules: Each and every operative is to follow their standard Cerberus Contracting guidelines. These floors are meant to prepare CerCon Agents for whatever can be thrown against us. There. Are. No. Exceptions. Operatives may request to use these floors for testing equipment if needed. The main walls, floor, and ceilings of these floors are highly resistant to damage. Category:Locations